Simply Priceless
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: Mia is Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes new manager, what happens when Cody likes her but Ted ask's her out anyway? Does Ted really like her? Or will he just break her heart? Sorry I suck at summeries! CodyxOCxTed
1. Chapter 1

**After watching vengeance, this came to me, hope you like it and please review :) **

**--**

"Hey Ted!" Cody said as he walked up to his new tag team partner.

"What's up man?" Ted replied.

"We're getting a valet tonight on Raw!" Cody informed him.

"Is she hot?" Ted asked.

"I don't know, I haven't met her." Cody replied.

"Either way, I hope she's a good lay!" Ted said, a smirk on his lips.

Cody just rolled his eyes at his best friends comment and looked down the hall to see a beautiful brunette walking toward them. She was about 5'5 and had long brown hair, with side swept fringe bangs. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans, and black tank top, and sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Mia." The girl said extending her hand toward Ted.

"Ted Dibiase Jr!" He said returning the hand shake.

Mia moved her hand toward Cody who just stood and stared at her. He was completely stunned by her beauty.

"And this is Cody Rhodes." Ted said as he nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Hi, I'm Cody." Cody said quickly, shaking her hand.

"He just told me that." She replied pointing to Ted.

"Oh. Are you our valet?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I am." Mia said.

"Wow. I mean cool. That's cool." Cody replied his cheeks turning a light pink color.

"So, our locker room is this way!" Ted said stepping in and guiding Mia down the hall.

"Smooth Cody, real smooth." Cody said to himself quietly before following them.

"Are you sure its ok that we share the locker room?" Mia asked as she stepped inside.

"Of course, you're gonna be our manager, why not share!?" Ted asked as he took Mia's bags from her hands and placed them on the bench.

"Thanks." Mia replied.

"No problem!" Ted said giving her a smile to die for. "Why don't you go get ready and then we can head down to the ring for out match!"

"OK." Mia replied as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

"She's hott!" Ted said to Cody once the door to the bathroom was closed. "Can't wait to get her in bed!"

"Why do you have to do that with every girl you meet?" Cody asked.

"Its fun." Ted smiled.

"Well, don't do it to her." Cody replied. "She seems nice."

"Awe. Does Cody have a crush?" Ted asked in a teasing tone.

"Not funny man. You don't have to screw every girl you meet!"

"What if I genuinely like this girl?" Ted asked.

"I've known you since I was 5, not possible!" Cody said shaking his head.

"You know, that really hur..." Ted stopped talking and looked at what Cody was staring at.

It was Mia, she was wearing a denim mini skirt, a black sparkly top, and knee high stiletto boots.

"How do I look?" She asked stepping into the room.

Cody stuttered for a moment before Ted cut in. "You look hott!"

"Thanks." Mia smiled.

The three left the locker room and headed to the gorilla position. Cody was a few steps behind in his own world.

'Why do I have to act like an idiot when I meet a pretty girl?' Cody thought to himself. 'It ALWAYS happens! And someone else ends up getting the girl!'

Cody thought Mia was beautiful. There was something about her that liked. He had barely spoken to her, but there was just something about her. He just hoped Ted would listen to him and leave her alone.

'Maybe its because I start stuttering when I'm around a pretty girl? Maybe it's my hair. Maybe im not charming enough. Maybe its my lisp.' Cody continued thinking of the things it could be when Ted snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Cody, our musics playing lets go." Ted said.

"Oh sorry." Cody replied slightly embarrassed.

Mia just smiled at Cody, she thought he was cute the way he stuttered around her, the way his cheeks turned a light pink color when he was embarrassed. She especially thought his lisp was adorable.

The three walked onto the stage, Mia in the middle as Cody and Ted held up their tag team belts. They continued walking down the ramp, Cody and Ted got on the apron and held the ropes for her to get in.

"Thanks." She nodded to them both after she was in the ring.

"I wonder who that is?" Michael Cole said to King.

"I don't know, but whoever she is has PUPPIES!" King replied excitedly.

"I'm now getting word, that she is Mia Williams. Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase's manager!" Michael replied.

--

Mia slid back into the ring as the bell rung and Cody and Ted picked up the victory over the two unknowns they faced. She grabbed both their hands and raised them in victory. They held the ropes for her again as they got out of the ring and headed backstage.

Ted slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to their locker room.

"That was awesome!" Ted exclaimed.

"It was such a rush!" Mia said excitedly. "What about you Cody? Didn't you have fun?" She asked as she lightly placed her hand on Cody's arm.

"Yeah, it was, uh, great." Cody managed to get out as Mia smiled at his shyness. "I'm gonna go shower." Cody said grabbing his bag and heading to the shower.

"Would you like to go grab some dinner with me?" Ted asked once Cody was gone.

"Sure. Sounds great." Mia replied.

"Let me go get showered, then we can go!" Ted replied as he went to shower.

--

"Ready to go?" Ted asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah lets go." Mia replied.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with me and she said yes." Ted replied.

"Like a date?" Cody pressed.

"Yeah." Ted said quickly before Mia had a chance to say as 'just friends'.

"Oh." Cody replied, disappointed.

Mia picked up her bag and headed toward the door.

"Let me get that for you!" Ted said taking her bag from her and opening the door.

She turned around and gave Cody one last smile before heading out.

--

**OK that's it for the first chapter, sorry if it's a little short. I hope you like it! Please review and I'll get another chapter up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Please R&R :D**

**--Ted's Point of View --**

I led Mia to my car in the parking lot. I opened her door for her and let her get in before getting in myself.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"This little diner I passed on my way here." I replied.

A few minutes later I pulled into a parking space.

"Wait." I said as I held onto Mia's arm. I got out and went around and opened her door for her.

"Thank you!" Mia giggled.

"No problem." I winked, giving her my most charming grin.

"Sit anywhere you like!" A young woman behind the counter said as I led Mia inside.

We sat in a small booth in the corner and looked over the menus.

"What would you like to drink?" The same young woman asked.

"Um, coke's fine!" Mia replied.

"Same." I said looking up at the waitress.

"OK. I'll be back in a minute." The waitress smiled before walking off.

"So, how was your first day?" I asked.

"Really exciting!" She smiled.

"You looked really good out there!" I said trying to charm her, which, I could tell was working. "You look good now too!"

"Thanks." She replied as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You're welcome!" I said taking her hand in mine.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked as she placed the drinks down on the table.

"Yeah. I'll have a burger and some fries." I said handing the menu back to her.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same!" Mia said smiling toward the waitress.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few." She smiled before walking off again.

"Do you have a ride to the next city tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not yet." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You could ride with me and Cody." I suggested, hoping she'd say yes.

"That would be great, thanks." Mia smiled.

An hour later and we were finished with our food. I had charmed Mia, and was now at her hotel room door saying good night.

"I had fun." Mia smiled.

"Me too. We should do it again!"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Mia replied.

"Im usually shy on first dates, but would it be okay if I kissed you?" I asked lying, pretending to be shy.

"Sure." Mia replied as I covered her mouth with mine in a short, but sweet kiss.

"Goodnight." I said before turning around and walking toward my room. That was too easy.

**--** **Cody Point of View --**

I stepped off the elevator and was heading to my room I shared with Ted when I saw him dropping her off from their 'date'. I stood and watched for a moment, Ted was being his usual charming self, just to get the girl in bed.

All of a sudden, my stomache lurched. Ted kissed her. My heart dropped and I felt as if I would puke. Yeah I had only known her a few hours, but she was gorgeous, nice, and didn't deserve to be treated like this by Ted. She didn't know he was going to break her heart once he got what he wanted, I needed to tell her as soon as I could, so she wouldn't get hurt.

I continued to my room, I slid the card through the lock, and walked in. I stood and waited for Ted to get back so I could give him a piece of my mind. Yes he is my best friend, but Mia didn't deserve this.

I was pacing back and fourth when the door opened, Ted walked in, a smirk plastered on his face. I just shook my head.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Shes gonna be our manager for a long time, why treat her like this and just act like you care so you can get her into bed?" I ranted.

"Cody, Cody, Cody, that's just me, man. You know that." He told me before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I sighed heavily as I took off my shoes, jeans, and shirt and climbed into one of the beds. Sleep almost immediately took over.

**--Mia's Point of View--**

He's so nice, and cute, and charming. I thought to myself as I walked into my room. I sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped my boots before pulling them off. I pulled a t-shirt and shorts out of my bag and changed. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and headed to the bathroom.

Even though I went on a date with Ted, and I liked him, Cody was still in the back of my mind. He was adorable, and I could tell he'd be a great friend to me. I brushed my teeth and went back into my room, I climbed in bed shut off the light, and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the hotel staffs wake up call. I groggily got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once I was out I dried off and got dressed. I put on a pair of denim shorts, a black band tee, and slid on my flip flops.

I packed up my stuff around the room and headed for the lobby to meet up with Ted and Cody to get a move on to the next city.

I spotted them in the lobby waiting for me. I held up my index finger, indicating I would be a minute while I checked out, they nodded their heads in understanding. Once I was checked out I headed over to them.

"Hey, ready to go?" Ted asked me.

"Yep." I replied. "Hi Cody." I said giving a little wave to Cody.

"Hey." He replied shyly.

"Lets get going!" Ted said as he headed for the door, me and Cody right behind him.

"Thanks." I said to Cody as he took my bag and put it in the trunk.

"Yep." Was his reply.

"Mia, you ride shotgun. I'm gonna get some sleep!" Ted said as he climbed into the back of the car.

Cody looked at me and shrugged. "He always sleeps."

"Oh." I replied. I was hoping to get to spend some more time with Ted. But at least now I get to spend some time with Cody.

I got in the passengers side to hear Ted snoring.

"He sleeps fast!" I said to Cody.

"He does a lot of things fast." He replied. I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Cody asked me as he pulled out his Ipod.

"Mostly rock." I replied.

"Me too." He replied as he started the music.

**-- Cody's Point of View --**

"So, how was your date with Ted?" I asked her, hoping to hear she didn't want to go out with him again.

"It was good." She said. "We're going out again sometime." I rolled my eyes. Great, they're going out again.

"That's cool. So you really like him then?" They're going out again, of course she likes him. Why am I continuing to ask her this?

"Yeah. He's a real nice guy!"

A nice guy!? He just wants to get you in bed! I mentally yelled at myself. He's anything but nice to girls.

"So, do you have anyone special?" She asked me.

"Nope." Her face immediately lit up at my answer. Why was she so happy that I didn't have anyone?

--

**That's it for chapter 2! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! **

**Hopeless Romantic Rae: Yep Ted's being bad lol. Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**Inday: Yep Cody definitely has a crush!**

**WWEGurl4Ever77: I'm actually glad Cody turned heel! I think he has more possibilities now!**

**MissBubblyJayy: Thank you, hope I updated soon enough! :**


End file.
